pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lila
|image = Lila_in_Scooter_Boy.jpg|gender = Female|jobs = Student|relatives = Irene (mother) Unnamed father Lacey (baby sister)|friends = Her parents Her baby sister Pinkalicious Peter Steven (best friend) Jasmine Nate (possible love interest) Kendra Rafael Frida Brittany Austin Griffin and others|first appearance = Emeraldalicious (original)|latest appearance = Flying a Kite (reboot)|portrayer = Raleigh Shuck}} Lila is Pinkalicious and Peter's friend. She is a member of Pinkalicious' clique, but isn't seen hanging out with them often due to her shy nature. Bio Appearance Lila has brown hair, braided in twintails, and purple glasses on her eyes. She has two outfits, one is a purple shirt with a purple heart, dark purple pants with lilac polka dots and purple shoes, and another one is a purple dress with purple polka dots and black shoes. For bedtime, Lila wears a dark purple robe and her nightgown under her robe has purple polka dots dots (like on one of her signature clothes, the one she wears in season 2), and purple slippers. Lila wears a purple coat, light purple scarf with dark purple polka dots (like on her dress, the one from Purplicious), light purple-dark purple stockings, purple gloves, and black boots. Her stockings are identical to the ones Edna wears with her winter clothes. Personality Lila is a cute girl. She is 8 years old and kind and sweet; always willing to lend a hand, and she enjoys coming up with brand new fun. Quotes * "Okay guys, let's do this!!" Trivia *She is Steven Woyat's best friend. *She, her best friend, Pauline, Alison, Jasmine, Riss, Jillian, and Beatrice are the only minors in the entire fanon series who wear robes to bed. *Lila has a baby sister the same age as Patsy and Madelyn named Lacey as of Big Sister Lila, an episode of the reboot of the original fanon series. *Lila's purple glasses were later used for her friend Pinkalicious's mother Pearl in the reboot of the fanon series except that Pearl's glasses match her dress and Lila's doesn't. Gallery 8f7b02f051f48e60c149f58629c0b299.jpg Lila wearing her dress from in Purplicious.jpg Lila in Pink of Hearts.PNG Pinkalicious, Jack, Lila, Alison, and Molly.PNG Pinkalicious, Rose, Jack, and Lila.PNG Lila in Pinkalicious and the Little Butterfly.png Lila in Comedy World.jpg|Lila in Comedy World (without glasses) Lila in Comedy World (with glasses).jpg|Lila in Comedy World (with glasses) Lila in Comedy World (without glasses) (outfit from Purplicious).jpg|Lila's outfit from Purplicious in Comedy World (without glasses) Lila in Comedy World (with glasses) (outfit from Purplicious).jpg|Lila's outfit from Purplicious in Comedy World (with glasses) Steven and Lila in Vyond.jpg Lila's swim clothes.png Lila in Royal Tea Party.png Lila's outfit from The Little Butterfly in Comedy World (with glasses).jpg|Lila's outfit in The Little Butterfly with her glasses Lila's outfit from The Little Butterfly in Comedy World (without glasses).jpg|Lila's outfit from The Little Butterfly without glasses Screenshot (21092).png Lila in School Lunch.jpg Steven and Lila saying Ka-snacky.jpg Sketch-1580682413963.png sketch-1581538427682.png Lila holding her soccer ball.png Lila and Pinkalicious laughing.png sketch-1581507833216.png sketch-1581507788890.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters who wear robes to bed Category:Females Category:Characters who wear glasses